


Will they Forgive Me?

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Arc-V Secret Santa, Gen, Gift Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: "The Arc-V Project has ended in Failure."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clockwork_spider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockwork_spider/gifts).



> So this is my gift fic for clockwork_spider. 
> 
> Prompt: Anything with an uncarded Dennis+Post-war fic

Light. That was the first thing he had felt when he had awoken. He could feel it swarming around him as he woke from his slumbering state. If he was feeling this light it could only mean one thing.

‘!’ Dennis thought as he found himself able to move his arms and body. Did he not just card himself? Did the Professor’s plan finally succeed? Dennis looked at his hands to see that he still had the same body. Was his fused body supposed to be the same as the one he had in Fusion?

“Engh.” Dennis heard someone groan. He felt it coming from under him and turned to see that he was resting against his teacher.

“Teacher!” Dennis called out. The last time he had seen him was when he confessed where the girls were being held in Academia. What was he doing here?! Dennis watched as Yusho opened his orange eyes toward him. He widened his eyes for a moment in shock before they returned to their normal state and Yusho gave him a grin. 

“He succeeded.” Yusho said. If both he and Dennis were this way it could only mean one thing.

“Thuck!” The sound of a footstep was heard by them both and they turned to see Yuya standing before them with tears in his eyes. 

“Dad!” Yuya cried out in relief at seeing his own father back to normal state, uncarded. Dennis felt awkward as he stood up from Yusho and he and Yuya helped Yusho stand up, both carrying him by the arms with Dennis on the left and Yuya on the right. Dennis looked around to see the other Lancers and comrades were there. He watched as Shingo was hugging the now uncarded Crow and the other tried to calm him down from his crying. He witnessed Kaito and Shun hold each other up in arms, struggling as if a monster had just attacked them with Yuto helping them both stand in between them. He saw Reiji with a small smile on his face with Reira right beside him smiling at the sight of Tsukikage who approached them and bowed down to Reiji. He watched as Noboru was carrying Sora and Edo next to him with a grin. Even Jack Atlas was smiling to him and Dennis knew only one thing.

‘The war is over.’ 

The others then frowned as hatred consumed them at the presence that had started everything. Dennis turned behind him to see Leo walking toward them. 

“Hey, not so fast!” Dennis heard the voice of Yugo shout out. He watched as Yugo walked up toward Leo, ready to start a fight.

“Where is Rin?” Yugo demanded from the other. Leo exhaled a breath as he pointed with his right arm farther behind him. Dennis looked and saw Yuzu, Serena, Rin, and Ruri leaning against the wall as they were exhausted. Yugo quickly went over to Rin, shaking her shoulders in order for her to wake up. Dennis was surprised by Leo’s gesture and watched as Yuya ran to approach the unconscious Yuzu, leaving Yusho to lean on him for support. 

“Ruri!” Both Yuto and Shun cried out as Yuto ran to where she was, leaving Kaito to hold Shun up as both were pretty beaten.

“Ray.” Leo said looking toward the floor. Dennis did not know what was going on but he could feel as Yusho paused at the mere mention of the name. Yusho suddenly pushed himself to turn around to face Leo. 

“Are you still going to fuse them?” Yusho asked his tone serious. Leo shook his head. Ray had already told him not to. That things were better this way. He turned to Yusho with determined eyes.

“No. The Arc-V Project has ended in failure.” Leo answered in a bold tone. Dennis felt a small tremble inside of him full of anger. After everything he had to go through to find the girls in each dimension! After he betrayed the Lancers, all of it was for Leo to tell him that his plan that he had worked on so hard to accomplish, had failed!

‘All these past three years!’ Dennis thought in hatred. All the training and work he had gone through in order to make the mission a success and Leo was telling him they failed the mission! Somewhere inside Dennis also felt relieved. No more work to do, no more hiding, less guilt to accumulate as he would trick people. 

“Failure? Are you calling all of us failures?” Dennis heard Yuri’s voice spout as he stood from the floor. Dennis knew Yuri well enough to know when he was angry. Yuri gave a treacherous glare at Leo.

“Did someone plan to make a mistake so it resulted in failure!” Yuri snapped at Leo. 

“You!” Yuya yelled in an angry tone.

“Yuri.” Dennis called out to his comrade, as if he could comfort him. 

“Shut Up Macfield!” Yuri snapped at Dennis. 

“No one is calling you a failure.” Yusho told him. Yuri turned to him, his pink eyes filled in disgust.

“You succeeded doing your part Yuri.” Leo informed him. Yuri turned to Leo and gave a malicious smile at that.

“I was the one that failed you all.” Leo admitted. Yuri gave a nod, accepting the answer. 

“What happens now?” Dennis asked. If the plan had ended in failure, what will become of Academia? Leo looked into Dennis’s turquoise eyes and Dennis could see the uncertainty he exhibited. Dennis felt as Yusho raised his left arm from him and extended his hand to Leo.

“Let us work together.” Yusho offered. Everyone was shocked by Yusho’s offer to Leo.

“Rebuild everything here from scratch.” Yusho added. Dennis could see Leo’s guilt accumulating at the offer as he took a step back. Leo then shook his head. 

“That is what led to this.” Leo told him. 

“Accept it!” Dennis spat to Leo shocking him.

“Do you wish to destroy Academia and leave me… no all of your students into nothing?!” Dennis shouted as he swung his left arm to the side for emphasis. Leo sighed as he recalled Ray’s words.

“You still have people that look up to you.” Ray had told him.

“No.” Leo answered as he walked toward them. He clasped Yusho’s left hand with his own.


	2. Chapter 2

(3 days later)

It was decided that the Academia students would help rebuild Heartland in the XYZ dimension. While Ruri was distrustful of them Yuto, Shun and Kaito had witnessed how Edo had helped them when they were in Academia. If it were not for his help and commands they would have come home to a more battered state as some Academia students had helped in the reconstruction. Dennis had agreed to come help but he could sense Yuto and Shun’s distrust at being the one who had started the war and kidnapped Ruri.

‘Can’t say I blame them.’ Dennis thought. He had carded himself knowing full well that he had betrayed his fellow Lancers and Academia at the same time. Even if the war was over it did not mean he did not bear the emotional scars left behind. Dennis carried a wooden crate full of tools, to an area with most of his Academia comrades.

“What took you so long?” Sora asked as he grabbed the hammer from the crate.

“Sorry, it’s just so… surreal.” Dennis said as he looked toward the destroyed structures. He was tasked to be here three years ago in order to find Ruri. He had lived when this area was peaceful before he green lighted the War one year ago. Now he was helping rebuild the same area he and his comrades had reduced to rubble. It was not something like a child just destroying their toy and then fixing it to him.

“You’re telling me. I was here during the early stages.” Sora said as he started hammering down a nail in the piece of wood in order to connect. Dennis was mildly surprised. He had never known Sora throughout classes except for when he earned his new rank among the Blues. He was there as a spectator to congratulate him as he was assigned his recent mission of heading to Standard but they never talked until Sora had sent him back to Academia from Synchro.

“Wow, I was here since the beginning.” Dennis informed him. He could still recall the screams of the residents in XYZ when the war had started. Dennis felt a certain guilt as he recalled those times. The times when Heartland was peaceful before he turned it into a battlefield.

‘Now is different.’ Dennis thought as he reassured himself. He picked up the screwdriver in order to start working.

“Was it hard when dueling him?” Sora asked. Dennis became confused. Sora looked at him seriously.

“At Synchro, was it hard to look at Shun?” Sora clarified. Dennis’s mouth formed a thin line as he continued to look at his work in progress.

“No, I knew what he might have have been thinking the whole time. I acted like nothing was bothering me but he was so set on me being from Academia by then.” Dennis explained as he started turning the screwdriver. He heard Sora laugh.

“He was set on me too.” Sora responded as he finished with one piece of wood. Dennis recalled witnessing Sora’s duel with Shun in the Maiami Championship.

“But he knew from the beginning thanks to Reiji’s technology.” Dennis added. Sora gave him an annoyed look before nodding.

“Do you think he can forgive us?” Sora asked. Dennis was surprised by his question.

“It takes time.” Dennis said. Dennis could still not forgive Leo for all that he put them through. Sora grinned at his response.

“Then that’s a yes.” Sora said before getting to work on the next piece of wood. Dennis became confused by Sora’s behavior.

“Why are you so happy about this?” Dennis asked. Sora looked at him with serious eyes.

“Because we are not alone.” Sora responded before turning to the wood as he started to hammer it with a nail.

“As Academia soldiers we have caused a lot of grief to others. When I carded Hikage, his brother was vent on me for revenge.” Sora started. Dennis was listening while he screwed the pieces together.

“He had his opportunity to fight me in Synchro but decided to trust me instead.” Sora continued.

“I knew my actions were wrong but he decided to trust me with Yuzu. With my friend.” Sora said. Dennis became shocked at hearing Sora use the term ‘friend’. In Academia it was hard for soldiers to call each other friends. Even as teamwork and cooperation was enforced on them to use the word ‘friend’ on someone was rare. Sora looked up at him with a smile.

“When I first went to Standard on my mission, I accidentally ended up getting close to Yuya. Close to the soon-to-be enemy by the Professor. Can you believe that?” Sora asked.

“Yes, he is his father’s son.” Dennis commented. Sora looked at him confused.

“I was his student here for a little while.” Dennis decided to explain.

“You met Yuya’s old man?” Sora questioned his tone showing his astonishment. Dennis nodded.

“He came here and would perform duels in the streets. He became a part time teacher in Heartland’s Pro Duel School for the Clover Branch.” Dennis explained as he had finished putting a part together.

“You went that far in your scavenging mission?” Sora asked. Dennis nodded.

“We did not have a picture of Ruri at the time. All I was told was to find a bracelet with wings and a similar face to Serena. I would play my role as a civilian coming back to Academia during the night time for a place to rest.” Dennis confessed. He had acted like a novice in the beginning in order to learn the way Yusho dueled. Although Yusho noted that he would not XYZ summon like the other duelists.

_“Is XYZ summoning hard for you?” Yusho had questioned him. Dennis laughed._

_“No.” Dennis responded in one of their nightly teachings before heading to Academia. In all truth he could not use his fusion deck as he would stand out among the group of duelists in the vicinity._

_“There are some of us that do not use XYZ.” Dennis added. He had seen some other duelists that could not XYZ summon and still get by but 85% of the duelists here knew how to XYZ._

_“I see. Wouldn’t it make a fun addition though?” Yusho asked. Dennis looked as Yusho handed him a certain card._

_‘Entermage Trapeze Magician.’ It read in the title._

_“But this is…” Dennis was going to argue._

_“A little use won’t hurt anyone.” Yusho stopped him. Dennis felt stuck as he looked at the card. He saw Yusho preparing his duel disk and knew he was going to have to use the card in the duel._

“He was the one that started my love for entertaining.” Dennis added as he looked at Sora seriously. Dennis could still remember that duel he had with Yusho. The first time he had used the enemy’s method in a duel. And yet…

‘It was fun.’ Dennis thought recalling the great enthusiasm he had when he XYZ summoned Entermage Trapeze Magician.

“His method of entertaining was what led me to find Ruri.” Dennis admitted recalling how he had put up a street act and used Entermage Trapeze Magician to take Ruri from the crowd. It was what brought the scavenge to an end. Sora grinned at his response.

“Thanks to the Sakakis our missions bore fruit.” Sora laughed at the irony.

“But wasn’t it Yuri who was sent to capture Yuzu?” Dennis asked.

“I was there in order to do a reconnaissance. To see how Standard was faring and find Shun after word came to us that a student had revealed something related to the Professor.” Sora said as he looked at the nail and began to twirl it. Dennis was surprised by that.

“He was worried for his son.” Sora stated before he hammered into the nail.

“And through my mistake, I lead him to finding out about Yuzu.” Sora added hitting the hammer harder on the nail as it implanted on the wood. Dennis looked at Sora with serious eyes.

“Do you strongly believe you could have hidden Yuzu?” Dennis asked. Sora looked at him.

“The Professor sent me to Standard in order to find her.” Dennis confessed. Sora was not surprised by that revelation.

“I would have found her even when you were done with your mission. You did make it easier for me to serve as Yuri’s guidepost there in Standard.” Dennis added. It was when Sora was sent back to Fusion that Leo had confirmed Yuzu as their target. However Dennis would have still continued to look for her and was he right when he entered the Maiami Championship that he would find her. Leo’s confirmation just made it easier. That and the fact that their previous two targets shared the same face.

‘But where was Serena?’ Dennis wondered. He had not seen the girl in class yet she claimed to be an Academia student when dueling him. He had heard of her from the Professor as a ‘privileged student’ and he even showed him a picture but he had never seen her in person in Academia. Sora twitched his lips into a frown.

“But that’s in the past. Right now our mission is to rebuild what we have destroyed.” Dennis said as he finished with connecting a part.

“Does that include friendships?” Sora asked. Dennis had his mouth open slightly before he frowned.

“Friendships?” Dennis questioned. Sora turned to him with a serious face.

“Surely you have people in mind that you thought of as friends.” Sora claimed. Dennis frowned knowing who Sora was referring to.

“My time with the Lancers was a sideshow I participated in.” Dennis responded. Sora looked at his eyes and could tell he was still feeling guilty over it.

“Whatever you say.” Sora said as he continued hammering on the wood.


	3. Chapter 3

(A week after the war ended)

‘That’s a lie.’ A voice told Dennis. As much as Dennis wanted to deny it his time with the Lancers had been one of the most relieving moments in his life. It gave a lighter air to be with them than the air he had felt within Academia’s walls. Where the constant training from hell in order to make sure each student would succeed in their missions was everywhere. Since arriving at Academia at a young age Dennis had been through both the physical and mental training in order to become one of the strongest soldiers. Failure was not an option for the students as they would face penalties for it. Its why hearing the Professor say that the plan they had all worked to accomplish… Their goal to unite the dimensions into one had ended in failure… Dennis griped the paper he was holding harder, leaving stretch marks in its wake. 

‘But it's changed.’ Dennis thought as he continued to look at the paper as he sat on a wooden desk. A letter from Leo informing the students that they were all allowed to be on break if need be. If any student needed a break to notify Edo Phoenix.

‘Now there is no pressure to succeed.’ Dennis thought. The only pressure coming from some of the XYZ residents, still wary from the scars of the war that Academia had left in its wake. Wary in case the same thing would happen, even if Leo and Shun had reassured them that it would not. Kaito would soon join in after being with his family those three days since the war ended. Yuya had finally reunited with Yuzu and Yusho after being separated from the two for so long. Gogenzaka had gone back to the dojo for some rest and Shingo soon followed suit in heading to Standard. Leo had decided to remain in XYZ in order to oversee that the repairs would be completed. Reiji went to Standard for a few days before returning to XYZ bringing in some help from Standard volunteers, and that included the Lancers. Yusho had decided to help XYZ after being a guest for two years before the war, bringing the whole family and You Show Duel School Students. Dennis had seen Sora meet up with Yuya and Yuzu getting along friendly with them. He would watch from the shadows when Sora would go meet them and leave should they come near him and Sora. 

‘I am not ready.’ Dennis thought in dismay. He still could not face Yuya for leaving him to fight Kachidoki Isao and informing him he was in Academia’s side, nor could he face Shun who had exposed him as an Academia student the last time they fought in Synchro. He was afraid of what they might say to him.

‘Will it be worse than Leo’s failure?’ A voice asked him. Dennis could still feel the lump in his heart when Leo had said those words. It really hurt him as it felt like small knives would stab him from the inside. A hand grabbed the paper he had in hand snapping him out of his thoughts.

“This is not trash just yet!” Edo yelled at him as he moved his right hand pointing to the paper he held on his left hand. Dennis had come to help Edo with the paperwork. 

“I am sorry.” Dennis responded. He then went back to the task at hand with the papers, gathering them together. Edo could sense his acquaintance’s discomfort and sighed.

“Let’s take a break.” Edo suggested before he walked away from the room in order to fetch some food. Dennis kept looking at the paperwork continuing to place it in an orderly manner. He needed these feelings to go away. Time was said to be a remedy for this but they would not go away. Edo came back with two plates full of food. He saw Dennis still working on the paperwork and went to him. Dennis was surprised when a plate was placed in front of his field of vision and looked up at Edo. 

“We still have a day’s work ahead of us.” Edo said. Dennis did not nod but took the plate in his hands. The silver spoon dug right under the food in order for it to not fall when carrying. Dennis picked it up as he started scooping the food before placing it in his mouth.

“We are soon getting close to rebuilding the tower.” Edo informed him as he looked outside through the window. Dennis moved his eyes to the same direction remembering the bright tower that was the landmark for Heartland. The way it used to stand and brighten up during the nighttime, only to now be reduced to broken glasses and a broken heart.

“The citizens here are motivated on making sure to remodel it. It will still have a heart on top but there might be changes done inside of the structure.” Edo mentioned before he took a bite of food from his spoon. Dennis had to smirk at the news.

“It isn’t Heartland without the tower.” Dennis commented. It was one of the things the residents had told him before the war.

“That is true.” Edo agreed before turning serious to him. 

“And there is no heart that cannot be forgiven.” Edo remarked catching Dennis by surprise. Edo continued eating his food as Dennis stared at him. Edo then looked at him.

“I have an extra assignment that I need help with tonight. Will you join me?” Edo asked. Dennis was surprised by the offer. This was the previous commander-in-chief.

“Is that an order from the Chief?” Dennis inquired. Edo shook his head.

“No, it is a request. Just like all of these applicants.” Edo added as he waved his head, motioning the papers in the desk. Dennis looked at his food before finally nodding. Edo smiled a small smile.

“Good.” Edo said.

‘Now I just have to notify the others.’ Edo thought as he finished his meal.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dennis was standing by the side of the street where Edo had told him to come meet him at around 8. It was 7:48 at the moment. 

‘One can never be late for their show.’ Yusho’s words when teaching him had come to haunt him. Academia had taught him this before but after he met Yusho he would make sure to arrive extra early to a meeting. Dennis looked up at the stars in the sky. As there was no electrical light in the vicinity, it made seeing the stars an easier task. With only his duel disk serving as a flashlight, Dennis stood with his right leg pressed against the wall as he leaned on it. He moved his right hand to grab a card from his deck and looked at it to see Entermage Trapeze Magician.

‘I can’t face him either.’ Dennis thought. He could not face Yusho after their last meeting. His guilt was eating at him as he had betrayed both Academia and his… fri… Dennis shook his head as he felt tears starting to role.

‘Yes. I did consider them friends’ Dennis thought as he placed his right arm on his eyes to hide his tears. Meeting Yuya and having that tag duel with him against the Ryouzanpaku students, meeting Yuzu head first and dueling her as the target was one duel that he enjoyed. His duel with Serena might have been a misunderstanding and later to secure her as a target but he accepted her rough behavior regardless, understanding where it was coming from being a student himself. Shingo and his loud mouth but watching him show off in both the Maiami Championship and Friendship Cup had earned some respect to Dennis as an Entertainer himself. He might have been pushing his duel against Gogenzaka but the steadfast duelist still followed along and continued even as they were sent to the Facility. He might have only met Reira for a short time but knowing that such a young duelist was sent to fight really struck a cord as someone who had grown up in Academia. Tsukikage’s loyalty to Reiji reminding him of his own to Leo’s as he would make sure to succeed in his missions. Reiji’s determination to take down his father was one admirable quality that Dennis had found in him. Shun… Dennis cried harder. He had helped kidnap his sister. For that he knew he would not be forgiven. As he recalled the young man’s determination to find his sister, even if alone. It was something that struck Dennis at how far the brother would go for his sister. Something that Dennis knew as a single child he would not be able to comprehend. Yet at the same time he could feel the XYZ duelist’s determination during their duel. As Satellite Canon Falcon shot his monster down Dennis could feel the insurmountable hate the duelist was sending him. It was not something he could easily forget.

“I, using the scale 1 Abyss Actor Devil Heel and scale 8 Funky Comedian, set the Pendulum Scale.” Dennis heard Sawatari’s voice say. He moved his arm away to see the duelist smirking in front of him.

“With this I can summon level 2-7 monsters simultaneously. Pendulum Summon!” Shingo announced. Dennis was about to move when Shingo’s monster appeared in front of him. 

“Come forth Abyss Actor Big Star!” Shingo called out. Dennis considered activating his duel disk in response.

‘But if I do that…’ Dennis thought. He would be forced to duel Shingo. There was still a way for him to escape. Dennis ran the other way.

“Hey! Don’t you dare just run away from me!” Shingo shouted to him as he ran to follow Dennis. Through his years of training Dennis was faster than him. 

“Grrrr!” Shingo huffed as Big Star chased after Dennis. Since he was not dueling Big Star could not attack the other or even come close unless Shingo moved closer to him. Shingo jumped on Big Star who carried him in between arms.

“I won’t let you escape you entertaining jerk! Not this time!” Shingo exclaimed. While he was held by the Academia duelists the last time, this time he would make sure to catch up to the duelist. 

“Where is this coming from?” Dennis asked as he continued running, making sure to jump past the fence.

“You’ve been ignoring us for days and you have the ball to ask where am I coming from!” Shingo shouted frustrated. He then pointed at Dennis.

“Don’t you think there are people waiting for you to show up?” Shingo asked. Dennis was shocked by his question. 

“Show up? I am not wanted…” Dennis responded.

“Don’t go deciding things for yourself! We have been waiting for you to show up!” Shingo yelled as he finally reached Dennis. Dennis jumped out of the way and Shingo raised his fist in anger. 

“Yuya and the others are being patient with you but that does not mean I have to wait for your guilt trip to come to an end!” Shingo shouted. Dennis became shocked at the revelation.

“What are you getting at?” Dennis asked. 

“I am telling you we have been waiting for you!” Shingo exclaimed in an angry voice. He then calmed down.

“You don’t think that your fellow Lancers have been wanting to reach out to you? You don’t think we are worried for you? You don’t think Sora or Yusho have been being patient with you?” Shingo questioned in a calmer voice. 

“Why would you care?! You are…” Dennis snapped at Shingo to see him come closer.

“Your Lancer companion!” Shingo spat out as he held out his right hand to Dennis, pointing a finger gun at him. 

“And I am not the only one.” Shingo announced. Dennis felt someone come from behind him. He turned to see Serena with her arms crossed.

“I did not expect you catch him this soon.” Serena applauded Shingo. Shingo raised both of his fists.

“It would have been easier if you had helped me!” Shingo yelled at her. Serena then turned to Dennis. 

“It’s just like the brute told you.” Serena told Dennis before she extended her right hand in the air, waving it.

“Hey, I am right here!” Shingo snapped at Serena.

“We are waiting for the foolish actor to arrive.” Serena said in a lax manner. She then smirked.

“Not all of us are okay with the way you are holding this show.” Serena said in a calm tone. Dennis felt a spark ignite in him at the warmth in her voice. Serena then turned serious.

“But we need the star to show up in order for it to continue. In order for things to progress.” Serena added. Dennis looked at the floor. He had people who cared about him besides the Profe... Leo. Dennis then looked up at Serena.

“It would be rude of the star to keep them waiting.” Dennis proclaimed with a smile. Serena and Shingo both smiled at his proclamation. While neither of them had anything to settle with Dennis, it had begun to bother them as most of their friends were worried for him. 

“Why don’t we make this a show we will never forget?” Shingo asked in a sarcastic manner as he approached Dennis.

“What about Edo?” Dennis asked. Serena and Shingo both glanced at each other and nodded.

“It was for us to meet.” Serena confessed. 

“Wha…” Dennis exclaimed but then recalled Edo’s words. 

“And there is no heart that cannot be forgiven.” Edo had said. Dennis suddenly felt the setup and had to laugh. 

“That sneaky Chief.” Dennis remarked before Shingo pushed the back of his head with his right hand in a playful manner.

“You’re the one that fell for it.” Shingo commented in a light sarcastic manner before Dennis started to walk between the two through the alleyway. Dennis could feel his heart light up in the presence of the two.

‘Does this mean... we are still friends?’ Dennis thought as tears threatened to fall from his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

(At Edo’s place)

Grey eyes looked at the similar-colored grey haired teen that was sitting in a couch.

“Are you sure he will come?” Yuto asked Edo with his arms crossed. Edo nodded as he raised his right hand with his palm facing upward. 

“Those two are the least close to him yet approachable, unlike the other three. The closer you are too someone the harder it is to face them.” Edo explained with his right eye closed. Yuto shrugged as he looked away from him.

“Do you even know what you will say to him?” Edo asked. Yuto shook his head.

“It is true that he kidnapped Ruri.” Yuto said as he formed a fist with his right hand. He could never forgive him for that. Ruri herself was still distrustful and yet...

“That was when we were at War.” Yuto added. After being inside of Yuya’s heart and witnessing the way the students were trained during his duel with BB. Yuto remembered feeling Yuya’s sadness at how they were forced into something that some did not want to be in like BB. Ruri herself had told Yuto that she was only kidnapped by him because of Leo. 

“I am not telling you to forgive him.” Ruri told Yuto with a serious expression

“But I do not want us to hate him for something that was ordered for him to do.” Ruri told Yuto. Yuto could not forgive Dennis but that comprehension of the students' situation had stuck with him. Edo looked at him as he crossed his arms.

“He is hurting from this as much as you are.” Edo commented getting Yuto’s attention.

“When I gave him his lunch today he would barely take food and saved some for later.” Edo told Yuto.

“I don’t plan to hurt him.” Yuto informed him surprising Edo.

“I can’t forgive him for kidnapping Ruri, but I cannot let that hate consume me.” Yuto said in a serious manner. It was his own hatred that had fueled Zarc’s awakening in the first place. 

“That is good to hear… But what about Kurosaki?” Edo asked. Yuto turned to the door where Shun had left earlier into one of Edo’s spare rooms.

“He will understand.” Yuto commented but felt doubtful. Shun still harbored the scars the war had left him with.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
“What did you think of my entertainment dueling in Synchro?” Shingo asked. Dennis turned to Shingo and smiled.

“It was amazing! If you had won it.” Dennis commented causing Shingo to become irritated. Serena slyly tapped a button on her duel disk. Dennis had caught the action and knew that it was a notification signal to someone. 

“Who did Yugo end up dueling?” Dennis decided to inquire further. He was feeling the jitters getting to him from his nervousness of approaching someone else.

“That would be me.” Serena answered.

“Which resulted in a loss.” Shingo commented brashly. Serena huffed in response.

“He was that strong?!” Dennis remarked impressed. He had seen Yugo in Fusion but to think that he had defeated Serena. Serena nodded. 

“He took the chance and won it.” Serena commented recalling how most of his moves were gambling. Dennis could then sense the sound of other footsteps approaching in front of them. His turquoise eyes widened as he saw Reiji with Tsukikage on his left and Reira on his right. 

‘So this is who she notified.’ Dennis realized. He then looked to the floor.

“I…” Dennis started before feeling determined.

“I am sorry for what I..” Dennis said. Reiji raised his left hand up with his palm facing Dennis in a stopping signal.

“It is forgiven.” Reiji responded. He had suspected Dennis as a mole since he was the only one who did not join the duel to protect Serena during the Battle Royale. Dennis then turned to look at Tsukikage who gave him a nod.

“We do what has been given to us.” Tsukikage acknowledged the other’s own actions. While their loyalties conflicted he was impressed by how far Dennis went for his own mission. Dennis then turned to Reira who looked at him.

“You were doing what you thought was best at the time.” Reira told him. Dennis could feel his heart warming at the forgiveness he had received from them. Reiji placed his right index finger to adjust his red glasses on his face.

“There are still others waiting for your arrival.” Reiji stated as he turned to face away from him, walking away through the alleyway. Dennis started to feel a bit of relief at how five of the Lancers had already forgiven him. Serena then bumped his right shoulder.

“This is not the time to stop.” Serena commented. Shingo then held Dennis’s left arm.

“Yeah, do not be a spoiled brat by keeping the others waiting for you.” Shingo added as both he and Serena slowly pushed Dennis where Reiji had left to earlier. Tsukikage and Reira following besides them.


	5. Chapter 5

‘How could she just say that?’ Shun thought rhetorically as he stood with his arms crossed. He was still angry at what had just happened. Ruri had just told him to forgive Dennis!

_“After he kidnapped you?” Shun argued with her._

_“He was doing it under Leo’s orders!” Ruri countered. Shun huffed and looked at her with half-lidded eyes._

_“It does not change what he did!” Shun shouted._

_“I am not arguing that Shun!” Ruri screamed back. She then had tears accumulate in her eyes. Ruri placed both of her hands in her eyes._

_“I cannot forget that.” Ruri cried and shook her head._

_“But that does not mean I can hate him forever.” Ruri said as she lowered her hands and looked at her brother. Shun was amazed to see her genuine sadness._

_“You spent some time with him Shun. Back when you were with the Lancers.” Ruri started. Shun grit his teeth as he lowered his head to look at the floor. When he had first joined the Lancers he did not accept help from them, he did not think of them as friends. That changed after he had lost his duel to Crow. He understood that he needed help in order to fight Academia._

_‘But Dennis…’ Shun wanted to argue. Dennis was confirmed to be an Academia student before that. He could not forget how livid he had felt when Dennis revealed how he had been an accomplice to her kidnapping._

_“Kaito told me…” Ruri started before pausing, catching Shun’s attention._

_“That it was because of Dennis that you were able to find my location in Academia’s ground.” Ruri voiced as she wiped her tears with her right arm. Shun looked at her surprised by this fact._

_“That he dueled Dennis and he agreed to tell Kaito my location along with Rin’s. He followed through it Shun. That should count for something.” Ruri claimed. Shun was still astounded by the earlier revelation. He turned away from Ruri, leaving her behind as he walked out the door._

‘I can’t forgive him.’ Shun thought as he formed a fist with his left arm. He looked at it.

‘But if what Ruri says is true…’ Shun thought.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Dennis continued walking among the Lancers beside him through the alleyway. It was so surreal that this was happening as Shingo, Serena, Reira, and Tsukikage walked beside him. Tsukikage was watching over Reira while Serena was keeping a straight face toward their destination.

“Looks like our cast is about to get bigger.” Shingo sniped as they saw a big figure coming toward them from the opposite direction. Dennis hesitated as he came face to face with the Lancer he had been in Synchro with the most.

“Gogenzaka.” Dennis called out. Gogenzaka looked at him with serious eyes as he crossed his arms. Dennis could feel some of the steadfast duelist’s held anger.

“Was it all an act to you?” Gogenzaka questioned him in a serious tone. Dennis looked at him unsure.

“Becoming one of us, going to Synchro to find help, the street performance you gave…” Gogenzaka added for clarification before he waved his left arm to the side.

“Was it all just a foolish act to you?!” Gogenzaka asked his anger showing in his tone. Dennis looked at the floor.

“No.” Dennis responded before he looked up at Gogenzaka with serious turqouise eyes.

“It was at first. But after we went to Synchro that changed.” Dennis said recalling his duel against Gogenzaka. It was one of his most happiest moments from the war, as he played his performer role along with a partner. As he walked beside him in the Facility, to giving some rare cards in order to receive some better treatment while there. Gogenzaka had inspired him to be a better person in some ways, as he would make sure that all of the Lancers would be able to escape from the Facility, including him who could have just escaped with Serena in hand. Dennis glanced at Serena who looked at him questioningly. He could not take Serena back to Fusion that time otherwise he would have been exposed sooner. Dennis then looked at Gogenzaka.

“You all became… my friends.” Dennis finally admitted. Saying the word sounded really awkward to him. He had played around with the word often but this had to be the first time he had really meant it. Gogenzaka lowered his arms to the side.

“Do you really mean that?” Gogenzaka asked. Dennis nodded with confidence.

“Of course I do, Gogenzaka.” Dennis said using his full last name. Gogenzaka exhaled a breath as he lowered his head. Dennis could see his small smile before he turned to him with serious determination.

“Then remain steadfast for the show.” Gogenzaka said as he moved aside. Dennis walked up to him and gave him a hug surprising Gogenzaka.

‘The first friend I made.’ Dennis thought as he let the tears fall from his eyes. Gogenzaka awkwardly embraced him as he cried.

“Unforgivable. How dare you make me cry!” Gogenzaka cried as he reciprocated the embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

“Plan Calm has been completed.” Tsukikage heard Reiji’s voice speak through a small chip in his ear.

“Understood. Step 3 has been successful here as well.” Tsukikage whispered.

“Excellent.” Reiji responded. Could Dennis overcome this hurdle without running as planned? Dennis could feel his spirit rising as he chatted with the five Lancers. However he could not help but wonder.

“What is this show you all keep talking about?” Dennis finally decided to ask. They all turned to him before looking down to the floor, save for Reira who turned to him.

“Yusho is hosting a show.” Reira answered. Dennis was not surprised by this news. His teacher was one for shows. Even in Heartland’s peaceful times he would perform some on the side.

“Oh, and he needs an entertainment duelist?” Dennis questioned.

“I would have been enough to serve as…” Shingo started before he saw Gogenzaka’s warning glare at him.

“He needs some help.” Serena decided to answer for Shingo. They all then reached an open area. Dennis was amazed to see that it was a small thrust stage that had an audience gathered around, seated in the stone columns. He was even more amazed when he saw one of his main sources of guilt in the stage.

“The fun has just started!” Yuya called out as he jumped and activated the skates that Allen Kozuki had given him. 

“We’re here.” Tsukikage whispered through his scarf.

“Good work.” Reiji answered already seeing the six Lancers gathered together through the camera.


	7. Chapter 7

Dennis watched as Yuya skated through the stage. His monsters interacting with him as Discover Hippo would chase after him.

“Amazing how far he has come, isn’t it Dennis?” Gogenzaka asked. Dennis nodded. 

“It really is Gogenzaka.” Dennis responded. He recalled how Yuya was against being a Lancer in the first place. His duel against Reiji was one he could not forget. Not just because of either player ‘going beyond the pendulum’ but it was a duel that you could see both duelists doing their best, fighting for what they believed in. To see Yuya smiling a genuine happy smile on the stage now… It was greater than in their tag duel where he was still being held down by some sadness. Dennis knew that it was most likely a result of finally reuniting with his father and friends. The audience cheered once Yuya was done with the show.

“In a few hours, our main act will begin.” Yuya informed the audience as he bowed. Dennis watched as Yuya took a look at him and his red eyes widened in surprise before he smiled. 

‘He made it.’ Yuya thought feeling happy at seeing Dennis. Sora had told him earlier that Dennis was still feeling guilty over the war, even as he was helping with the repairs and other tedious work, Dennis would continue working in order to distract himself from it. 

“Not everyone in Academia is accepting of the help.” Sora had told him. Yuya could still feel some of the Academia students filled with regret and motivated further to help with the repairs of what they have destroyed. The one Yuya could see that it hit the hardest was his fusion counterpart, Yuri. Yuri had refused to help repair and Yuya saw it as no wonder. He knew his fusion counterpart had found satisfaction in carding anyone, feeling better as he would take pleasure as being known as the strongest. It was not a mentality that was easy to change. Yuya jumped off the stage and ran to Dennis. Yusho had told him what Dennis had said during Kaito’s duel before he carded himself. Dennis backed up only for a big hand to block his means of escape. Dennis turned to his right seeing Gogenzaka looking down at him with a serious expression. 

“Have a steadfast heart.” Gogenzaka told him. Dennis knew he was telling him to not run away from this encounter. Yuya had finally made it close to Dennis and extended his arms to the side. 

“And the main cast is here!” Yuya exclaimed with glee.

“Aren’t you forgetting one?” Serena questioned in a bold tone. Yuya gave a nervous laugh and Serena huffed knowing that he might not even show up in person.

‘Their last duel was the last time they were even close.’ Serena thought as she glanced at Dennis. She did not hate him, actually thinking about what a good job he did in the mission that Leo assigned him. As an Academia soldier herself she knew he had the right to be proud for achieving the results. However she felt no pride in being a soldier after she found out about what Academia was actually doing to Heartland.

“Who...?” Dennis was about to question before it dawned on him. He looked at the people gathered around him and immediately knew who they were referring to. Dennis felt a tremble in his heart and shivered as he was not ready to face him. Yuya and Gogenzaka noted Dennis’s tremble. 

“Dennis.” Yuya called out. Dennis shook his head.

“I betrayed you Yuya! I betrayed you and Shun! Why aren’t you angry at me?” Dennis shouted as he cried. Yuya placed both of his hands on Dennis’s shoulders bringing Dennis’s attention to him.

“But you helped us Dennis. You helped us find Rin and Ruri.” Yuya consulted him. Dennis was surprised. He never told Yuya about that.

“Dad told me that you helped make the search for them easier. If you hadn’t have done that, who knows how long they would have been mind-controlled by those bugs.” Yuya expanded as he started smiling. 

“I know Academia had instilled in you those choices but you still helped us Dennis. You didn’t betray us.” Yuya added. After being in the Survival Duel with BB and seeing the way those students reacted with Colonel Sanders over him being carded. Yuya could finally understand Yuto’s earlier warning when he first faced Edo, that changing their mindset would be difficult. And yet throughout that mindset Dennis had actually helped them. Yuya then let go of Dennis’s shoulders as he raised his right hand in a fist determined.

“You are our friend.” Yuya claimed. Dennis could feel a bright fire scintillate inside him at those words. Yuya acknowledged him as a… friend. After hiding so much from him….

‘No.’ Dennis thought with tears in his eyes as he glanced behind him to see the other Lancers.

‘All of them.’ Dennis thought. He was still considered a friend to them amidst it all.


	8. Chapter 8

Shun and Yuto had been walking through the streets of Heartland. Shun checked the screen on his duel disk to read the time. 

‘8:13.’ It read. They were going to be late at this rate! Shun activated his duel disk, catching Yuto’s attention.

“What are you…?” Yuto asked as Shun took out a card from his deck. 

“I summon Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius in Attack mode. Due to its effect I can summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand. I special summon my second Vanishing Lanius.” Shun cried out as he summoned both monsters. Yuto then knew what he was up to.

“I now activate Raidraptor Call letting me special summon a monster from my hand or deck with the same name as one on my field. I target Vanishing Lanius to special summon my third Vanishing Lanius from my deck.” Shun cried out. He then turned to Yuto who nodded in understanding.

“With the three Vanishing Lanius in the field I overlay them. XYZ Summon! Come forth Raidraptor Rise Falcon!” Shun announced as he XYZ summoned Rise Falcon. He jumped on the monster with Yuto behind him.

“Time is running short.” Shun commented as Yuto sat behind him on Rise Falcon.

“No thanks to you.” Yuto remarked. Shun could feel a vein pop in his head but let it slide. It had only been one week since his best friend had obtained his own body. He would prefer being snarked at by him than have him combined with his Standard counterpart. They flew through the skies aboard Rise Falcon to their destination.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

‘All the pieces are gathering.’ Reiji thought as he saw a video feed of Shun flying on Rise Falcon with Yuto in tow. Operation: Show was slowly becoming a reality.

“Is he coming?” A female voice asked him. Reiji turned his purple eyes from the holographic screen to see the greatest hurdle Dennis will have to overcome. 

“He is already on his way here.” Reiji informed her. Pink eyes looked toward the floor as she held her left arm over her chest, closed in a grip.

“No one is forcing you into this.” Reiji told her. She looked at him and shook her head.

“I have to do this. It’s the only way.” She said as she started shaking.

‘It wasn’t him that kidnapped me but….’ Ruri thought as she trembled with fear. It had made her distrustful of other people. She was naive to think that no one would hurt her, just like her brother had told her the countless times she would leave his presence to explore on her own. It was something like what happened with Dennis her brother was trying to protect her from and yet she had accepted his smile as a genuine one that day. Reiji stood from his chair and went closer to her.

“This is not your fault.” Reiji told her. Ruri shook her head.

“If I had listened to Shun then the war…” Ruri said as she cried, tears streaking her eyes as she placed both of her hands on the side of her face.

“Would have still happened.” Reiji finished. Ruri looked up at him.

“None of us knew about the Original Dimension. Not even me.” Reiji admitted. Ruri looked at him. Leo had been the only one who knew about it and she was there when he revealed it along with her other counterparts. She had blamed herself for the past year for letting herself be captured by the enemy and would pray for her brother, Yuto, Sayaka, anyone to come rescue her! 

“But I could have…” Ruri started.

“It was only a matter of time before he found you.” Reiji stated. Ruri knew deep down this was a truth. However it did not stop the guilt over her capture.

“You have to remember that the war was not your fault. He might not have found you sooner but at the same token it would not stop them from carding others.” Reiji added. Ruri looked at him shocked as she recalled witnessing the carding of her friends. Ruri trembled in fear, still not over what had happened. Reiji walked back to the chair catching her attention.

“If you are ready to take the stage, I suggest you go there now.” Reiji informed her. Ruri suddenly recalled that time was still flowing and she walked away from the room.

‘There could be a minor inconvenience for the show.’ Reiji thought as he scribbled something on his duel disk’s memo application.


	9. Chapter 9

Dennis was still with Yuya, the other Lancers watching the scene play out.

“Finally decided to make it huh?” A voice questioned sarcastically. Dennis turned to look behind Yuya to see Sora standing behind him along with Yuzu.

“Of course being busy won’t get you out of this.” Sora told him in a mocking tone.

“That’s fine. A star finally needs his time in the stage after being put on hold.” Dennis responded in a smooth tone. Sora grinned at seeing his companion’s enthusiasm returning.

“Dennis.” Yuzu called out to him. Dennis turned his head to face her.

“It’s great to see you are alright.” Yuzu said. Dennis was taken aback by Yuzu’s concern.

“Indeed.” A familiar voice said. Dennis felt his heart drench at that voice as Yusho appeared from behind them with a smile on his face.

“It’s great to see one of my students.” Yusho said. Dennis felt mixed feelings at Yusho’s words.

“Teacher, I could have...” Dennis stopped. He could have warned Yusho about the upcoming War before he green lighted it. He had spent days searching for Yusho in the remains of Heartland until he found him facing Edo.

_‘Now’s my chance!’ Dennis thought while Edo was still distracted as he looked at the floor. Dennis activated his duel disk’s transportation system sending Yusho away to the Fusion dimension._

“Did you have a blast those days?” Yusho asked him with a smile on his face. Dennis knew he was referring to the times Yusho had trained him during the night.

“Of course I did. You were an excellent teacher. I could never forget the nights when you would take the time to teach me.” Dennis admitted. Yusho was one of the most respected teachers he held dear outside of Academia. He could never forget how far Yusho had gone for someone like him. Yusho grinned.

“They were fun for me too.” Yusho admitted. As he would teach the Clover branch students during the day, the night was the one time Yusho had to think about things. He would constantly think of the family that he had left behind, about talking to Leo and stopping his plans. His side teachings with Dennis had been a distraction of those worries.

“And just like then we can have extra fun for the show. If you are up for the role.” Yusho added. Dennis gave an accepting nod. Yusho then placed his left hand on his hip.

“But we are still missing someone.” Yusho said as he placed his left index finger under his chin.

“Will he show up?” Yusho asked in a playful manner as he looked up at the sky. Dennis followed his eyes and saw the mechanical bird in the sky.

‘He’s here?!’ Dennis thought feeling the accumulation of guilt drenching him as the bird landed right beside them. Shun and Yuto hopped off as Rise Falcon unmaterialized. Shun took a glance at Dennis and Dennis could feel a certain pressure being directed at him.

“Now we are all gathered.” Reiji’s voice said as he appeared from behind Yusho. Dennis noted Ruri right beside him looking at the ground.

‘Even her!’ Dennis thought hesitant about facing Ruri.

“The Lancers have been assembled.” Reiji stated.


	10. Chapter 10

Dennis did not turn to look Shun’s way, already feeling the pressure he directed to him. It was not as if it wasn’t uncommon in Academia to feel the same pressure the students would give when some excelled to the upper levels. It was a similar pressure from resentment but this one dug deep within him, and it was for something justifiable as well.

“Shun.” Yuto called out to him as he held his left arm aside. Shun looked at Yuto and lowered his eyelids in a threatening manner. Yusho grinned at seeing Shun. 

“So glad of you to join us.” Yusho stated with a grin. Shun gave a huff in response as he turned his head to face the left with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Yuto mentally sighed at his friend’s response before turning to Yusho.

“It was a bit hard for him to come.” Yuto informed him. 

“Hey, didn’t you accept all of us already as your comrades!” Shingo shouted out to Shun. Shun turned his head to face Dennis.

“I did.” Shun responded as he eyed Dennis. 

“But one of you was absent.” Shun responded. 

“Puff puff.” Serena fake coughed into her right hand as she raised her left hand. Shun felt irritated by her response.

“Another was kidnapped.” Shun added his tone irritated. Honestly, only the two from Academia were the ones that had gone missing by the time he escaped the Underground Facility.

“Who was kidnapped?!” Serena shouted in a bold tone with her arms forming fists in her sides.

“It was him and Gogenzaka who found you in Synchro.” Shingo argued. Shun felt annoyed by the loudmouth.

“I would have found...” Shun responded before he felt a certain nudge on his right side coming from Yuto’s left hand. 

“He helped us with Ruri.” Yuto reminded him. Shun pouted in response at the truth before turning to Dennis.

“Is it true?” Shun questioned him seriously. Dennis looked at him confused.

“Did you really betray Academia in order to help us?” Shun decided to make it clear as he waved his right hand to the side. Dennis knew what Shun wanted from him. He wanted for him to admit his betrayal to Academia.

“I did. It was in part why I...” Dennis answered in a low voice.

“Say it!” Shun commanded him. Dennis knew he had nothing to lose for saying it out loud. The War was over now and it did not matter, but he felt uncomfortable admitting it.

“I betrayed Academia in order to help the Lancers.” Sora decided to say out loud. This caught both Yuya and Yuzu by surprise.

“I wanted to help Yuzu, no both Yuzu and Yuya as my friends. I even joined in the fight as I defeated some of my Academia acquaintances.” Sora expanded before smiling at Dennis. Dennis could feel his reassurance to go on and admit his actions.

“I betrayed Academia by revealing the Professor’s secret, where both Rin and Ruri were hidden in Academia.” Dennis admitted.

“The time that I spent as a Lancer was a really fun time for me. We went through the streets to the Facility to an unfair tournament.” Dennis expanded. While Yuya might not have viewed it as fair, it was in a similar way that Academia worked itself. It was the life he was accustomed to and yet when he became the Lancers the air had felt less forced than when he was with Academia. The sense of gathering comrades and trying to end the injustice reminded him of Academia but there was something that was different when he was with them. It was that while they worked toward it with their different methods Dennis could still feel the strong sense of connection the Lancers had established with each other. It was not just a ‘This is our mission to accomplish’. It was also ‘We are in this together and no one gets left behind.’ It was not something between them alone but also to those that they met along the way. Gogenzaka himself worried about finding Yuya and the other Lancers. Yuya worried for Crow when committing jailbreak in the facility that they all joined in. Yuzu cheering Yuya up through her riding duel. Shingo, Dennis had to laugh, exciting the crowd with his entertainment dueling. He could really relate to that feeling. 

“It was one of the rare times I had thought of actually having friends.” Dennis added as he looked at Shun’s yellow eyes. Shun looked back as Dennis looked at him with serious turquoise.

“I am sorry for what I put you through. I know that you might not believe me but I truly am.” Dennis apologized as he tried to hold his voice together. Shun had to be the one that Dennis had regretted hurting the most out of the Lancers. He always knew what Shun was actually going through when the Lancers had first formed, besides being in the audience members when Shun and Kaito would duel in Heartland’s Duel School, to being the cause of his grief when he aided in kidnapping his sister. He also aided in the destruction to Heartland with Antique Gear Chaos Giant and knew what each survivor had dealt with. His behavior never bothered him as it made sense to him for everything he knew Academia had thrown his way. 

“What you put me through?” Shun repeated questioningly. Dennis looked toward Yuto and later glanced at Ruri behind him on Reiji’s right. He then looked down at his hands that were clamped together as he grasped them.

“What I put all of you through. The XYZ civilians, the Resistance, Yuto, Ruri.” Dennis continued to add. 

“You have my humblest apologies for that.” Dennis admitted. Yuto turned to Shun and saw him lower his arms.

“I cannot forgive you.” Shun proclaimed. Dennis felt a small tremble in his heart.

“But it does not mean that I will turn away from the help you gave us.” Shun added. Dennis was surprised as he looked up at the other and saw Yuto nod in agreement. 

“Are you done with your sentimentalities?” Shingo asked annoyed before Gogenzaka struck him with his left arm lightly, however his muscles were rough on the teen. Shingo turned to him annoyed.

“We are running behind you know.” Shingo snapped at him as Yuya and Yuzu smiled nervously.

“The last thing I want to hear is that Noro yelling ‘LATE!’” Shingo added. He had enough to deal with Serena as they would work together in the rebuilding prospect. 

“There is still one left.” Yuzu said turning to face her XYZ counterpart. Ruri turned to look up at Dennis.

“That time…” Ruri started making Dennis turn to her.

“When you dueled me… in the streets…. Was it all a ruse to you?” Ruri questioned nervously. Dennis frowned and looked down at the floor.

“It was at first.” Dennis confessed. This alerted Shun, Yuto, and Ruri.

“I came to Heartland on a mission. To search for the girl with a bracelet.” Dennis added. Leo had given him a picture of what the bracelet looked like.

“During my early days here that was all I could focus on. My mission was crucial to the Professor’s plans. Academia did not take failure lightly. That was until I met Yusho.” Dennis stated as he turned to Yusho. Ruri had heard from Sayaka that Yusho was their teacher in the Clover Branch Duel School.

“Then why weren’t you at the Duel School?” Ruri questioned harshly.

“I made my appearance there a few times.” Dennis admitted in a low voice as he closed his eyes. This caught Ruri by surprise. 

“I wanted to see where Yusho worked outside of our night lessons. I was there in the audience once and saw Kaito dueling with Shun. I would go there again just to see his other disciple duel.” Dennis confessed. It was how he had found out about Shun. The first time seeing him duel against Kaito was truly marvelous. However after the duel was over, he would make sure to leave as to not make his presence known, therefore not seeing when Ruri would go up to him when Shun lost. 

“After a few weeks of being here I started seeing it as a home. A place where I could finally be allowed to be me. Allowed to explore my interest in entertaining compared to what I went through in Academia. It was only until I found you that I recalled my main objective for coming here.” Dennis said as he looked toward the floor.

“The show I had started to enjoy had finally come to an end as I green lighted the war.” Dennis proclaimed. He then looked up at Ruri, facing her.

“I am sorry for the charade I played that day.” Dennis said as he recalled their duel. He lost to her on purpose feeling a few waves of guilt for the mission he was assigned to do once he found her. Ruri looked toward the floor.

“Can I even trust you?” Ruri asked. Dennis was confused by what she meant.

“If I trust you this one time, will you betray me?” Ruri questioned. Dennis was confused by her words but turned serious.

“No, I will not be doing any shady business as before.” Dennis promised. Ruri took in a serious breath. She then turned to Yusho and nodded.

“As the first pair of stars, you will both need to dress up first.” Reiji said as he adjusted the red frames to fit his face. Dennis grinned. He did not know what the show was about, nor his roles, but improvisational acting was his strong point. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Shun giving him a glare. 

“You better keep your promise.” Shun threatened him. Dennis smiled.

“As I am free from orders that is something that has sunk to the ocean.” Dennis replied. 

“You need to get dressed too.” Yuto told Shun. Shun turned away from Dennis to head toward the stage. Dennis followed along knowing that they were heading to a changing room.


	11. Chapter 11

“What role shall I be playing today?” Dennis finally decided to ask as he changed into a different set of clothes. He was in a changing room as Gogenzaka was behind the door.

“A hero? A villain?” Dennis mused.

“Yourself.” Gogenzaka answered. Dennis turned to the door where Gogenzaka lay in waiting.

“We are all playing our roles from the Lancers group.” Gogenzaka admitted.

“Wow! So that means I can shine as myself.” Dennis exclaimed with glee.

“Yes, and Ruri shall play herself in the first act.” Gogenzaka responded.

“Wait she wasn’t a…” Dennis said as he came out through the door.

“With the part that started the War.” Gogenzaka told him in a serious voice.

 _“If I trust you this one time, will you betray me?”_ Ruri’s earlier words made sense to him. Dennis looked down at the floor.

“Can you go through with it?” Gogenzaka asked. Dennis looked up with a fake smile.

“Of course! Entertaining the audience is always a priority” Dennis responded.

“LATE!” Noro’s voice exclaimed as he entered the room.

“According to my calculations Dennis had to be out at 8:59 exact. It’s already 8:59:29 seconds!” Noro shouted.

“The stage calls.” Dennis said as he started running through the other door Noro had come through that led to the stage halls. Dennis turned to see Ruri on the other side of the stage halls, coming out in the same thing she had worn when he had first spotted her. Ruri turned to see him and as they gazed into each other Dennis knew what he had to do. He turned on his Duel Disk. He summoned Entermage Trapeze Magician from his deck.

“The show must go on!” Dennis exclaimed as Entermage Trapeze Magician swung through the air. The Magician swung through the Trapeze along with Dennis as he finally took center stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Operation Calm: Calm the XYZ duo down for the show.
> 
> Operation Show: The improvisational show where the Lancers assemble.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
>  
> 
> So much angst Dennis! My heart cannot go through that again!

**Author's Note:**

> There are still some chapters left.


End file.
